


In Your Steady Hands

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Commitment, Confessions, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Graduation, Heart In A Box, IwaOi Day, M/M, Magical Realism, Public Confessions, Schmoop, Secret Relationship, Tropes, kind of, that's for u french, welcome back to ffnet circa 2011 i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: Your heart is your most valuable possession: it rests in a box, outside your chest, so that you can care for it. In the right circumstances, you can give your heart to someone you love and trust with your life. Literally.Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before Oikawa Tooru would give his heart to Iwaizumi Hajime.





	In Your Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again !! So soon !! Happy Iwaoi Day, which I Definitely Didn't Forget About until I woke up this morning and saw beautiful fanart on my dash...  
> Anyway, some of you may be thinking to yourselves, “wait. Didn’t ricekrispyjoints do nanowrimo last November? Where the heck is that?” and the answer is… still in my drafts, bc it got Out of Hand and definitely didn’t finish by 54k… BUT: this piece is basically the original, one-shot inspiration for that whole ass nano fic! So please accept my humble offering while you wait for me to publish the nano piece.

Everyone knew that Oikawa would give his heart to Iwaizumi.

They had been best friends since school started, and Oikawa had been rather enamored with Iwaizumi from the beginning.

Sure, Oikawa had flirted with girls, even dated a couple in first and second year of high school, but at the end of the day, Iwaizumi was the one to receive his affection.

Iwaizumi didn’t always look _happy_ with that situation, but aside from the occasional volleyball to the face and the rough handling and crass language, he didn’t seem to actually mind that much.

He didn’t _return_ much of that affection, but he didn’t really reject it too harshly, either.

Giving your heart was usually reserved for serious, long term dating or married couples, but there was the occasional platonic exchange, and just about everyone was convinced that Oikawa Tooru was going to offer Iwaizumi Hajime his heart.

It was only a matter of time.

It was, against most people’s better judgement, a rather public affair when Oikawa presented Iwaizumi with the small wooden box that contained his rapidly beating heart.

It was graduation, and more than a few were a bit misty-eyed at the thought of leaving Aoba Jousai behind, but Iwaizumi stayed strong. Or at least, his emotions weren’t written all over his face, like a certain someone.

Oikawa Tooru was, to put it frankly, a mess.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa ribbed him endlessly, because yeah, they were graduating, but it’s not like they were disappearing from each other’s lives forever. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were going to different schools, but in the same city, so they wouldn’t even be that far.

“Don’t worry, man,” Hanamaki said, slapping a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Group chat is forever.”

“And there’s always breaks, you know,” Matsukawa added. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d totally lose it over high school graduation, of all things. Did you get dumped or something?”

“He’d have to have had a girlfriend to get dumped, Mattsun,” Hanamaki chimed in.

“Shut up,” Oikawa whines, but it’s such a pathetic sound that he isn’t taken seriously whatsoever.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed.

Throughout the whole exchange, Iwaizumi stood quietly, off to the side, observing but not interrupting.

“Aren’t you going to say something to defend my honor?” Oikawa beseeched him.

“No,” Iwaizumi said simply, but his voice wasn’t as gruff as usual. He did step closer to Oikawa, though, and put an arm around his shoulders.

Oikawa wasted no time in hugging Iwaizumi close, which Iwaizumi accepted with a grunt.

Since their loss to Karasuno in the Spring Interhigh, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had noticed the reduction in violence on Iwaizumi’s part, but this physical affection was new.

Well, it was new for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to see, at least.

After just a few seconds, though, Oikawa pulled back, and grabbed Iwaizumi by his shoulders.

“Come with me,” Oikawa said with such intensity that Iwaizumi looked a little startled by it.

He followed Oikawa just a few steps away to a couple of folding chairs that had been used for guests at the graduation ceremony. Oikawa arranged them so they were facing each other and they both sat down.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa watched, fascinated and curious as to what was about to happen.

Oikawa began rummaging in the bag he had slung across a shoulder, and Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa pulled out what could only be his Heart Box.

“Dumbass, why did you bring that here?” Iwaizumi hissed.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa crept closer, shock overpowering any discretion that they may have exercised.

“Iwa-chan, don’t pretend like you’re not thrilled this is happening,” Oikawa scoffed.

Matsukawa barely suppressed his laugh, because why on earth would Iwaizumi want Oikawa’s heart, and in such a public way?

Giving your heart was something you did with a committed lover, and doing it at just 18 years old was by and large considered inappropriately young, like having a child. (Though at least having a child at 18 could be unintentional; giving one’s heart was, by definition, voluntary.)

It was done, yes, but largely frowned upon.

That was what promise boxes were for.

And considering that, to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s knowledge, their friends weren’t even _dating_ , this was all highly unorthodox.

But Iwaizumi didn’t seem as surprised as he should have been. Did he… was he actually expecting this, as Oikawa had claimed?

Oikawa cleared his throat, and continued on, despite the fact that a small crowd of now former classmates and their families was gathering to witness the spectacle.

“Iwaizumi Hajime—Iwa-chan, it has been a—an honor, being your friend all these years,” he said, getting a little choked up. “I trust you with my life, and I know that you trust me with yours. I have seen you at your worst, and you have seen me at mine. But it’s… It’s together that we’re at our best, and so…”

He thrust the box out towards Iwaizumi, bowing nearly ninety degrees in the chair. “Please take care of my heart for me!”

The crowd was silent, as though everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what kind of rejection awaited such an impertinent proposal.

“You don’t need to bow like that,” Iwaizumi said, but he took the box out of Oikawa’s hands, his face softening. “I accept your heart, and I will take care of it for as long as I live.”

The crowd gasped and immediately began muttering.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa could only gape in surprise.

 “Is this a confession?” Matsukawa whispered.

“How did we miss this?” Hanamaki asked back.

Oikawa threw himself in Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Oi, careful, idiot! I’m literally holding your heart!”

“Thank you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek, and tears streamed steadily down his cheeks.

“Like I could say no,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

Hanamaki couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded.

Oikawa just beamed at him. “Iwa-chan accepted my heart!”

“Yeah, we saw that,” Matsukawa deadpanned, “what Makki means is _what the hell is going on_?”

“You’re not supposed to give your heart away as a confession!” Hanamaki scolded.

“He didn’t?” Iwaizumi said, confused.

“He- wait, what?” Matsukawa said.

“Iwa-chan and I have been together for a while,” Oikawa said a bit bashfully.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked to Iwaizumi, looking for confirmation.

Iwaizumi just shrugged. “If we’re talking officially, then almost a year?”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Hanamaki and Matsukawa exclaimed together.

“You guys didn’t know?” Iwaizumi asked, clearly serious.

“How were we supposed to know? You never like, kiss or hold hands or anything!” Hanamaki complained.

“Yeah we do,” Oikawa said with a grin, and pecked Iwaizumi on the cheek again. “Maybe Makki and Mattsun are just not very observant.”

“Let’s be fair, you’re very squirrelly about it,” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa, giving him a squeeze. “You like to sneak things when no one is looking.”

“I’m kink shaming,” Hanamaki whispered.

“I heard that, Makki!” Oikawa frowned.

“Okay, okay, so you’ve been together a year. But like… publicly giving your heart at high school graduation? Even for a dramatic idiot like you, that’s too much, Oikawa,” Matsukawa said seriously.

“No, no, no. You do not get to drag me for this when Iwa-chan gave me his heart after the Spring Interhigh!”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to look sheepish.

“You did _what?!_ ” a voice from the crowd shrieked.

Everyone turned to look at Iwaizumi’s mother, fists clenched, clearly barely containing her emotions.

“Oh no,” Oikawa whispered.

“Dumbass, this is why you shouldn’t have done it so publicly,” Iwaizumi scolded.

“Hajime and Tooru, over here, _now_.” Her voice left no room for argument.

The two traipsed over to Iwaizumi’s mother, and the crowd began to disperse, not wanting to witness the parental scolding they were surely in store for.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stayed behind, though at a safe distance.

“I at least knew you were together, but _Hajime_ , my god, I thought I raised you better than that. Barely eighteen and already giving your heart to your boyfriend of what, two? Three months at the time?” she fumed.

“It’s not like we had just met,” Iwaizumi tried to defend himself.

“No, but it was a major change to your relationship!” she cried. “I’m so disappointed in you.”

She sighed deeply, and then turned to Oikawa.

“And just because you waited a few extra months does not exempt you from a scolding! Not only did you do it way too young as well, but you brought it with you to graduation?! What is the matter with you?”

“I’m sorry, Auntie. I thought it would be romantic…”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “Teenagers.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both fidgeted, not sure if the chewing out was finishing up or just getting started.

“Well, I suppose, what’s done is done. And if anyone can pull this off, I suppose it would be the two of you. You’ve only been attached at the hip for twelve years; why stop now, right?” she laughed a little, though it lacked much humor.

“But you, Tooru, are telling your parents what you’ve gotten yourself into. And you’re doing it _immediately_.”

“Yes ma’am!” he said, seemingly shocked that she was going to just leave it at that.

Though who knew what his parents would say.

They head toward the exit, to where Oikawa’s family was ostensibly waiting for him.

Hanamaki shook his head, exchanging a look with Matsukawa.

“Those two really are meant for each other, eh?” Matsukawa said, amused.

“They certainly deserve each other,” Hanamaki replied.

 

Everyone knew that Oikawa would give his heart to Iwaizumi.

But no one had predicted that Iwaizumi would have given his heart to Oikawa first.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this since I literally just busted it out in like, 90 minutes this morning... (so let me know if there are typos or something lol)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^
> 
> come find me on tumblr as ricekrispyjoints, if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
